


Once in a Blue Moon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have a fight.





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Don’t touch me!”

“O.K. Have it your way”. Brian turned with a huff and walked towards the bedroom. No matter how angry he was, Justin couldn’t help but stare as Brian’s moving form, wondering how a pair of worn out jeans could make a man look so sexy. But he didn’t want to think about sex right now. He was too angry. 

But then Brian turned back suddenly. So suddenly, that Justin was afraid he would see the desire in his eyes.

“I’m going out”. And with that Brian picked up his jacket from the back of the sofa, and stormed out of the loft, sliding the door shut behind him with more force than needed.

Justin was stunned. He was the one who got angry. He should have been the one walking out. He picked up the first plate he could reach, and threw it towards the door. Then he picked up another one, and another one, stopping only after the floor between the kitchen and the loft door was almost covered with shattered pieces. His first instinct of cleaning up the mess made him even more furious. He wasn’t the housewife. And he wouldn’t mope around and wait for Brian to come back home, either. So he stomped over the broken plates, crushing them into even smaller pieces and left.

When Justin entered Woody’s he was surprised to see Brian sitting at the bar, with an untouched glass of Beam. He was sure that the man had gone to the baths or the backroom of Babylon to fuck the anger out of his system. Not wanting to lose the advantage, he slid into a booth, and continued observing the only person who could make him both angry and horny at the same time. 

It was close to midnight, when a slim brunette approached him, and Brian turned him down without even looking at him. Justin hadn’t seen Brian this preoccupied since Michael’s birthday party 4 years ago. He thought about letting Brian suffer a little more, but it was getting late, and he had an early-morning meeting at the GLC. So he moved close to the bar, and sat on the stool next to Brian.

Brian looked up from his glass, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m still mad at you. But I don’t want an apology – not that you would give me one. And I don’t need you to agree with me, either. But you have to understand, Brian. You can’t control every move I make. I’m almost 21. You can’t make my decisions for me.”

Brian continued staring at Justin, knowing that he wasn’t expecting Brian to explain himself. 

“So, are you saying that you will pull your shit from the gallery before the show?”

“No, I wouldn’t want to turn it down so close to the opening date. After all, I need all the exposure I can get. But you could have told me. You could have let me choose which pieces to send over. Hell, I would have even created something new, just for the occasion. 

But, no! Great Brian Kinney knows it all. If only you knew what I was feeling whenever I look at those abstract figures in bold colors of orange and blue. How could you, Brian? How could you put that painting on display, and tear our hearts open? Don’t you remember what you told me when you first looked at that painting? That was probably the closest I would ever get to hear you say you love me. And now you want to show it off? Like a trophy? No, thank you. That one is staying behind.”

Brian didn’t say anything. He leaned forward and captured Justin’s mouth in his. Justin was still angry, but he knew he couldn’t resist those lips. So he returned the kiss with a strength he did not know he had. They sat there, tongues dueling in each other’s mouths, hands roaming inside the backs of tee-shirts. 

Not breaking the kiss, Justin slowly got up, and pulled Brian out of his chair. He moved his hand towards Brian's crotch, and in anticipation of his touch, Brian’s dick stiffened inside his jeans. But Justin surprised him by reaching for the keys instead. 

The ride to the loft was silent, Justin throwing quick glances at Brian while driving, and Brian seductively moving his hands over his hard-on noticeable through the denim. 

They climbed the stairs two at a time, Brian leading the way. They entered the loft, neither one paid too much attention to the sound of crushing pieces of broken plates under their feet.

Leaving a trail of clothes, Justin followed Brian to the bed, and with a little nudge, he pushed the taller man on his back. Under Brian’s intense gaze, he took off his pants, and slowly moved on the bed straddling the older man. 

Justin started unbuttoning Brian’s shirt, caressing the exposed skin with the back of his hands after each button. The he slowly opened the zipper of his jeans, pressing just a little so that the zipper would touch Brian’s hard dick and send shockwaves through his body. After freeing his cock, Justin leaned down and traced the path of the zipper with the tip of his tongue. Brian shivered with the sensation of Justin’s soft tongue soothing the sensitive skin, making him crave for more. But Justin moved away, just as quickly as he came down. He pulled Brian’s jeans off with practiced hands, and sat back on his heels over Brian’s legs. 

Just like an artist scanning the canvas before starting a new painting, he stared at Brian’s body, drinking in the beauty of it, memorizing every little shadow created by the orange glow of the light above.

Brian could not wait any longer. He sat up, held Justin’s face between his hands, and started kissing him. Justin was just about to respond when suddenly Brian pulled away, and pushed Justin off of his legs and onto the bed on his back. He quickly leaned over, and took Justin’s cock in his mouth, and started a torturing dance over Justin. He would bring Justin to the brink of orgasm, just to pull away, slowly, and put a little peck on his left nipple, before continuing and doing the same thing all over again, but this time taking his break over the other nipple, and biting it softly instead of kissing it. After a while Justin was beyond coherent, moaning one minute, mumbling the next.

When Brian finally reached for a condom, Justin started to part his legs, but Brian pushed them down. He tore open the wrapper and put the unrolled condom over the tip of his tongue. He leaned down and put the condom over Justin’s throbbing dick using only his tongue and lips. While sliding his tongue back up to the tip of Justin’s cock, his right hand followed the trail covering the stiff member with lube. He then moved his slick fingers behind himself, and smeared the rest of the lube in and around his hole. 

Brian moved over Justin and slowly lowered himself on his dick. He paused to let the initial pain turn into a delicious pleasure that warmed up his whole body, and lost himself in the sensation. By this time Justin was pressing his fingers firmly in Brian’s thighs, but they were both too far gone to care about the bruises that would mark the silky skin later. Justin moved one of his hands to Brian’s dick, and started to stroke it in time with Brian’s movements up and down his pole. And after a few deep thrusts Brian came with a loud groan, his convulsing muscles pushing Justin over the edge, as well. He collapsed over Justin, smearing his cum between their bodies, a distant memory flashing in his mind a suggestion of falling asleep all wet and sticky. 

He was about to move over, when Justin smiled one of his “sunshine” smiles, and pushed a strand of wet hair away from Brian’s forehead. After a soft kiss on the edge of Brian’s chin, he said “Apology accepted.”


End file.
